


The faces comes to visit

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Whump, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Burns, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack Dalton feeling guilty, Mac being tormented by voices, Mac hearing voices, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Psychological Torture, Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), cuts and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: This is a continuation of the story Obeying Commands.Thank you so much to everyone who responded to the first part! I'm glad you enjoyed it.Jack does his best to MacGyver and we see more hints of what happened to MacWritten with the Day 11 prompt - Hallucinations in mindThis bit is quite dark, so if you're not in the mood skip!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The faces comes to visit

Jack kept driving; Mac was in a corner of the passenger seat with the blanket still half around him. He had his head against the window and was murmuring to himself. He still hadn’t said anything about his feet. He could feel the blood soaking into the carpet below. Mac registered the bruises across his stomach and arms, he hadn’t let the nurses look at him very closely, so no one knew about those. He hadn’t wanted to seem weak, but it had turned out they were all bad people anyway. He could feel other bits of him were wrecked. His back felt horrible, it was inflamed and might have started bleeding again. Mac hoped the way he was sitting meant that Dalton couldn’t see any of that. He didn’t want to frustrate Jack as he was taking him away from the bad people, the fake family who wanted to hurt him.

If MacGyver let him see how badly hurt he was, then maybe he would just dump him or let him be destroyed by the bad people. Or maybe he would torture him the way Lord had. Lord had liked playing with MacGyver’s back. He’d slashed it open with a knife every time Mac hadn’t obeyed or he’d burned it. Mac had been tough, and it had taken a long time to make Mac obey. But he had done it, there hadn’t been weeping or crying. That wasn’t really in Mac, but some part of him had snapped and realised that doing what he was told and believing everything was the only way to make all the pain stop. That was when the faces had come to visit him, they had told him to just obey. If he did what Lord asked then it would all make sense, do as your told and you will be fine, life will be much better for you. The voice of Lord had also gotten into Mac’s head by this stage, a whispering insipid noise willing him to do what he wanted, he had a peculiar way of talking, accented with a bizarre cadence, it was unmistakable, reminding him that Lord was his only friend, his only family.

He’d see his father sometimes then; standing over him looking so disappointed and sad as Mac shivered alone in the dark. MacGyver’s dad wouldn’t speak to him directly, he’d just stare at him and then turn his back. Sometimes it would be his mother, Mac would reach out to try and grab her hand but of course nothing was there. Then Lord’s voice would return reminding him that his family, his Phoenix family weren’t real, they wanted to hurt him. As the days passed and Jack others failed to find him, Mac’s brain did start to believe it. That they had never really wanted him. Bozer had come to ‘visit’ one night when he has passed out in the damp

“You know how hard it is being your friend, how much pain you caused me? I only befriended you cause you were sad, I mean I pitied you. And what did I get in return?”

“Bozer…please…I”

“Naw Mac, you’re not worth it. If I could, I would just put you out of your misery.”

And then Bozer, the one person in Mac’s life who had never abandoned him turned away from him too.

When Lord worked out that Mac was in fact seeing things asking him on repeat "if the faces comes to visit" which only made his nights worse. Still, he faltered, Mac’s head was a peculiar place, part of him wanted to fall into line, but another section, his core wanted to fight back. So, every wound on his body was still fresh. He shifted a little bit and pain shot through him; he bit his tongue to make himself remain silent. He had to be strong, he had to be strong and do what he was told. Otherwise, he wouldn’t survive, Jack would get rid of him. If he kept quiet and didn’t show weakness, Dalton would keep him safe just like he said he would.

If truth be told, Jack didn’t really know what he was doing. The whole scene in the hospital had been improvised on his part (the universe had a twisted sense of irony). Dalton had hoped once he got him away from the hospital, that maybe Mac would snap out of it, would somehow remember himself. But none of that had happened. If anything, he was slightly worse, crushing himself in a corner, staring into space. After driving around for an hour and trying to ignore Mac’s shivering he decided the best course was just to head to a motel. He had thought to head to his place, but worried how Mac would have reacted. So a motel on neutral ground might work. He picked one on the edge of the city with some green space relatively nearby (that had to be a good thing right?). After he parked the car outside and told Mac to stay put he got out and called Matty

“Are you guys okay? Is he safe?” she asked

“Safe, not really. I mean he can barely walk and he still murmuring all that crap about a fake family out to get him.”

“But he trusts you right?”

“For now yeah, but I don’t know how long I can keep it up. I mean…I think he’s expecting me to act that crazy son-of-a-bitch Lord.”

“You won’t have to go that far. The fact is if you do, we’ll have to come in anyway as he’ll be a danger to himself and you.”

“Matty, if you come in guns a blazing he’ll snap. What’s left of his sanity will just turn to dust. Under no circumstances…”

“Jack calm down. It’s only a last resort. I trust you with Mac, of all of us, you’re the one he trusts the most.”

“Thanks”

Mac watched the conversation from the car. He wondered who Jack could be calling at this point. Lord’s voice came back into his head once more

“He’s planning your death, he’s going to kill you”

“No..no…he said he wouldn’t. He told me if I did what he said, he’d protect me.”

“Ahh, but you see, he’s fake family too. It was test I sent you. You failed it. You failed to obey”

“No I didn’t….II II did what I was told to do.”

“You didn’t though, you obeyed your own head, you didn’t obey me.”

Mac put his head over his ears trying to shut the voice out of his head. He shook his head back and forth determined to get those words out of his brain, but as he moved around, he caught his back and he screamed involuntarily. He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself, but Dalton picked up on the noise and moved back towards the car

“See…you showed weakness, now he’ll destroy you.” Lord whispered in his ear

Jack opened the car door; Mac was sweating but remained silent. Dalton took a deep breath

“MacGyver, I want an explanation. I heard you scream. What happened?”

Still Mac hesitated

“Explanation now”

“I touched something that was painful, and the scream was…involuntary.”

“What’s painful? Where?”

Still Mac paused

“I’m getting tired of asking the same question.”

Jack was sick to his stomach with the play acting, he hated doing this to Mac, playing on his fear. But he wasn’t sure how else to get the kid to react. MacGyver didn’t say anything, but he did move around so his back was facing Dalton. Jack almost didn’t need to lift the top up, he could see the crimson lines already there. But he did so anyway, Mac shuddered as the material brushed his skin. Dalton wanted to scream when he saw it, the criss-cross of lines, some bleeding, some still raw and infected. The remains of heavy bruises and the burn scars scattered across his skin. Mac was waiting for whatever horrible fate would come next, somehow he hadn’t obeyed, somehow he’d failed again and now Dalton would punish him. He gripped his hand into a fist tightly and waited for the pain to come.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do with Mac's broken brain? I guess I'm continuing with the poisoned mind theme in my own way with added whump


End file.
